dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael
Azrael (アザラエル), also known as Erik Von Ray Peram Westcott, is the eldest son of Lord Erion, First Prince of the Absalon Imperial Family and is the commander-in-chief of the Absalon military alongside Heinrich Joseph Westcott. Azrael is said to be the God of Death and a personification of nihilism itself. Azrael is also a member of the Absalon Council and is currently trying to conquer the 1st multiverse for his father. Azrael is also the Dark-Emperor of the 5th multiverse under the reign of his father Erion. Azrael is also the Lord of Darkness as he quickly brought a reign of terror in the 5th multiverse. He is also the arch-enemy of Vegeta. He was also the former master of Hit who is the strongest warrior of Universe 6. While most other Abyssals were born evil or others who were created to be evil, Azrael is a knowledgeable being who is fully capable of reasoning but commits these atrocities expressively out of his own free will and believes that 'Death is the only true escape'. Azrael is the secondary antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future (alongside Heinrich Joseph Westcott, Shido Black, Archon and Ostara Nightwalker Westcott). Personality Azrael is a highly murderous, Machiavellian and seductive megalomaniac Abyssal who seeks to bring death throughout the 13 multiverses. He is also a cold and malevolent individual who is completely devoid of any compassion and love and is willing to extinguish any form of life to satisfy his hunger for death. Azrael is also very calm and soft-spoken, almost speaking in a polite, amused tone. Azrael is also bloodthirsty, selfish and violent as he wanted to wipe-out humanity since World War II and also killed many of his officers for their failure. He also had a lack of empathy and developed a sociopathic demeanor ever since his childhood. Azrael also later sacrificed the ability to feel anything, separating himself from the multiverse in the most fundamental ways so that he can obtain greater power and convinced himself that he is a god. Azrael was also very nihilistic and misanthropic as he showed extreme hatred towards any forms of life and also saw humanity as 'useful ants'. He is also enjoying the pain Vegeta is inflicting on him, suggesting that he has a masochistic side, which heavily disturbs Vegeta. During his fight with Vegeta, he displayed a level of brutality such as nearly killing Vegeta during their first confrontation. He also displayed an extremely sadistic side, taking great delight into slaughtering and destroying many planets on a massive scale. Azrael is also very ruthless as he is seen laughing when Erion destroyed a universe and didn't show any hesitation into eradicating an entire planet just to prove a point. Much like his father, Azrael has a great obsession towards War. By his own admission, he loves war in every aspect, even being on the losing side or having his own life at risk provokes nothing but glee and excitement. His devotion to war is so great that he is willing to start World-War 3 just for satisfaction. In addition to his love for War, Azrael shows an extreme obsession over death as he seems to enjoy killing and eradicating his enemies and likes to torture his enemies to death, similar to that of his father Erion. Also, Azrael doesn't see any meaning to life as he said that 'Death is a normal thing'. Under the guise of 'Sean Deckhart', He was a friendly, modest, affable, cherry, well-meaning, harmless and kind young man who cared about his friends and family. However, this was a ruse to trick Ratatoskr into revealing information about the Spirits and Saiyans. This shows that Azrael is also highly manipulative and exploitative as he deceives anyone who trusts him. He is also very arrogant and ambitious man who seeks to destroy his enemies at any costs and also expresses the pride of the Abyssal race. Also, Azrael is very emotionless as he doesn't seem to show any empathy towards any living beings, including his own family. Despite his arrogance, Azrael is also highly intelligent, patient, calculating, wise, cunning and deceptive in which he did possesses some sense of humor. Azrael was also very treacherous as he would kill his own men or have them killed as he had no desire to share his power, including his own family. Azrael is also incestuous as he lusted over his sisters Katarina Westcott and Eva Westcott. Also when interacting with Katarina and Isaac, Azrael seems to be uncharacteristically compassionate and friendly towards them. Powers and Abilities As a Prime Abyssal and the eldest son of Erion, Azrael is one of the most powerful Abyssals in existence, surpassing that of Heinrich, Katarina and Eva, rivaling that of his mother Ostara NightWalker Westcott and second only to his father Erion. He proves this by defeating and nearly killing Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form and also overwhelming Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Due to being the son of Erion, Azrael is recognized as the prodigy of his family and as a result he never required any training. He was easily the most powerful being of his race, being only exceeded by that of his father Erion and his mother Ostara. Azrael is also said to be one of the most feared gods in the 13 multiverses, as he is feared by even Loki and Apollo. Azrael is also able to fight on par and defeat Ares in his full-powered state. Azrael is only surpassed by both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan 6 forms. Azrael is also very afraid of the Omni-Kings, especially that of Goku. His power level is about 15,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael is one of the strongest Abyssals in existence. Azrael has defeated both Vegeta in his Super Sayain 5 form and Piccolo in his Super Namekian God form and later overwhelmed Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. He is also strong enough to easily destroy a planet just by punching its surface. His incredible strength surpasses all Abyssals including his brother Heinrich but with the exception of his father Erion and his mother Ostara. His strength even surpasses most of the gods in which he is only rivaled by that of Ares who is the Greek God of War and he is not as strong as the Omni-Kings. Superhuman Speed: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael is said to be the fastest Abyssal in existence. He is able to travel through universe 2 to universe 7 in a matter of seconds and also appeared behind Shido in an instant. He also attacked Ares in a series of after-images. Superhuman Durability: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael is able to withstand many powerful attacks from actual deities and god-like entities. Azrael endure the combined attack of Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta's and Super Namekian God Piccolo's techniques and remained unfazed. Genius Intellect: '''Azrael is prodigiously brilliant in every aspect as he has a high-level genius intelligence and he is capable of memorizing everything. He is also said to have intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds of the Seventh Universe and is stated to be one of the smartest minds of the Absalon Empire only behind Erion. When it comes to the Absalon military, Azrael is a strategic genius being able to formulate complicated plans in order to achieve victory. He also has great knowledge about Nazi Germany. '''Highly-Skilled Combatant: Azrael also displayed excellent proficiency in hand-to-hand combat and is noted to be a fighting prodigy. Azrael is also skilled in a variety of different martial arts styles similar to that of Shido and can outfight even the most skilled of fighters. He is able to overpower both Super Saiyan 5 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 5 Shido individually and can fight on par with Ares who is the Greek God of War. Azrael can even hold his own against his father Erion. Omnipresence: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael has the ability to be present everywhere in existence as long as he is aware of himself. Azrael is present everywhere at the same time, referring to an unbounded or universal presence. Blood Consumption/Death Absorption: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael can absorb (usually by ingesting) the blood and/or bodily fluids of others for either sustenance, offensive, defensive, or regenerative purposes. But due to evolving and is one of the most powerful Abyssals, Azrael does not need to consume blood, but gains power through deaths. Death Manipulation: '''As the God of Death, Azrael can decide, determine and manipulate the causes of death, allowing him to determine and control when, how, where, and why someone dies and even induce the circumstances/events that will lead to the targets appointed death. However this only works on humans and Supreme Kais. '''Death Empowerment: As the God of Death, Azrael becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Darkness Manipulation: While not as potent as his father Erion, Azrael can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance. Planet Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a Prime Abyssal, Azrael can destroy an entire universe and everything on it. Space-Time Manipulation: Azrael is able to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Time-Stopping: Azrael can stop time while being unaffected themselves, or may also allow others to be unaffected. Shido also stated that Azrael has the same techniques as Hit, but more powerful. Techniques Speed and Movement * Flight - The Ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Dimensional Space - Azrael can open portals to all types of the Seventh Universe such as the past, present and future timelines. * After-Images - Azrael can move at a short burst of high speeds, moving faster than the opponent can sense. Physical-Based Attacks * Dirty Attack '- A counterattack used by Azrael. First, Azrael teleports behind the opponent, pushes him/her forward and then he fires an energy wave towards the opponent. * '''Punishing Counter '- When the opponent attempts to attack, Azrael turns around and back kicks them in the face. He then moves behind the opponent and blasts them away with a Death Cannon, inflicting a high amount of damage. * '''It's Just Getting Exciting - First, as he asks "How do you feel?",Azrael knees the opponent in their stomach and kicks them up into the air. Then, he appears above the opponent to fly down and punch them down into the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. * Time Storage - Like Hit, Azrael possesses a parallel world made up of the skipped time that he stores upon using Time-Skip over the entire course of his existence. However, someone with enough power can break the parallel world. * Vital Point Attack '''- Like Hit, Azrael's primary method of attacking while using Time-Skip. Azrael aims only for his opponent's vital spots, allowing him to take down his opponents without much effort, even if they are stronger than he is. * '''Energy Nullification - Like his father Erion, Azrael is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** Mortal Ki Immunity - Mortal Ki has no effect on Azrael. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Azrael's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Ki-Sense - Azrael can sense the Ki of other beings as well. He is also able to sense Godly Ki. * Death-Beam - This is one of Azrael's signature techniques. To perform the technique, Azrael extends his right arm and fires a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Azrael is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. * Barrage Death-Beam - A rapid-fire variation of the Death-Beam technique. First, Azrael extends his index finger at the target as if he were to fire the Death Beam. Then, he fires multiple Death Beams at a very fast rate, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Golden Death-Beam - This is the most powerful variation of the Death-Beam technique. Azrael uses this attack to destroy other planets. * Great Death-Beam '- This is a variation of the Barrage Death-Beam technique. This technique is fired from each finger that home in on targets, pierce through them and continue locking on to other targets. * '''Death Cannon '- Azrael holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * 'Last Emperor '- First, Azrael draws his right fist to his side and charges a purple energy sphere. Then, he brings his hand forward and fires an emanating purple energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. * 'Time-Skip '- Like Hit, Azrael's signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Azrael moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. Unlike Hit's though, Azrael does not need to increase the seconds to enhance the technique and is also more powerful than Hits. Also, Where Hit's can stop it for seconds, Azrael can stop time infinitely. ** '''Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Azrael stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. ** Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Azrael turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Hit's third ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. * Galactic Buster - An enormous green energy wave that is able to destroy the core of a galaxy and destroy it in seconds. * Destruction - Like many children of Lord Erion, Azrael possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Azrael holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction - Azrael creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Azrael's version of this technique is not as powerful as Erion's. This is Azrael's second ultimate attack. * Time-Skip Sphere of Destruction - This is a more powerful variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Azrael freezes time for about 30 seconds in which he lands a barrage of strikes towards the opponent and then launches a Sphere of Destruction against the opponent, inflicting huge amounts of damage towards the opponent. This is Azrael's ultimate attack. Transformations Abyssal God Azrael achieved this form, after mastering his god-like powers. He appears with his hair glowing dark-purple and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, and is slightly thinner, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God transformation. Also, Azrael's power has tremendously increased to the point that he is superior to his father in his base form. In this form, Azrael can hold his own against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 6 form. His power level in this form is about 95,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Azrael and Shido - Azrael and Shido holds a great deal of hatred for one another. They seem to have find ways to try defeat each other. Azrael also seems to have some respect for Shido as he wants him to join the Absalon Empire. Azrael's plan involving trying to corrupt Shido into joining their side, but Shido always foils this plan. Azrael and Goku - Azrael seems to hold a great deal of contempt and hatred towards Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, but also seems to be fearful and paranoid of his presence. Azrael and Vegeta - The most prominent relationship that Azrael has is with Vegeta who is the Prince of the Fallen Saiyan race. Azrael seems to have huge respect for Vegeta as calls him one of the strongest enemies he has ever fought. Vegeta also seems to have respect for him, but has a great hatred towards Azrael as he has utilize Saiyan DNA for experimentation in order to create Clone Saiyans and also for turning his father into an Abyssal called 'Cyborg'. Because of this, Vegeta considers Azrael to be his arch-enemy. Azrael and Erion - Azrael is extremely devoted to Lord Erion who is his father and will do anything to appease him. Azrael possesses an undying loyalty to his father and will execute anyone who tries to assassinate him. But despite his extreme loyalty, Azrael does have a deep desire to kill his father. Azrael and Eva - Azrael seems to share an intense but close relationship with his sister Eva. Eva seems to share an great deal of admiration towards her elder brother and even shows romantic feelings towards him. Azrael and Ostara - Azrael shares a strange but close relationship with his mother Ostara. Ostara shows great pride towards her son and states that he is a god with great potential and is the next king of Absalon. Azrael, despite being her equal, seems to be very afraid of her and shows loyalty to her, similar to that of Eva. Azrael and Heinrich - Azrael seems to have a complex relationship with his younger brother Heinrich. Heinrich seems to possess complete distrust of Azrael's motives. They were originally close in the past, but later they grew distant towards one another. Heinrich seems to be disgusted with Azrael's immoral nature and doesn't agree with his methods. Azrael also seems to consider him week. But despite this, they do get along in some aspects. Azrael and Katarina - Azrael seems to have get along well with Katarina, despite their differing personalities. Azrael seems to hold an incestuous attraction towards Katarina and wants to be with her. Their relationship is really close and Azrael seems to consider her the only connection he has to humanity. Azrael and Ares - Azrael is also an old enemy of Ares. Azrael and Ares have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are arch nemesis of one another due to different perspectives and methods. Azrael seems to consider Ares his arch-rival. Azrael and Hit - Azrael was the former mentor of Hit and was the one that taught him the Time-Skipping techniques. Hit was originally loyal to Azrael. But after seeing his true nature, Hit left his side and came to despise him. 'Azrael and Isaac - '''Azrael seems to be close friends with Isaac who is his younger brother and sees him as his only connection to humanity. . It would seem that Azrael trusts Isaac to a certain extent and seems not to worry about him. Quotes ''"Death will devour those who lack the emotional willpower to control it properly or master it. It's a fierce storm of negative emotions that annihilate anything in it's path. It lays waste to the weak, helpless and the unworthy. But those who are strong enough can increase their own power to unfathomable heights. With this power, they can unlock their true potential by shedding any form of life. They can sever the chains that bind them, they can kill anyone around them and they can dominate this universe with them. Only those who has the power to accept death with them can truly be free." (To the Absalon Military) "We will eradicate and disperse anyone in this existence in tiny numbers, masking ourselves and hiding amidst our dearest enemies. We will infiltrate governments on every planets and we will demoralize the world leaders from within. Together or alone, we will slip into other different worlds and strike from the shadows. We will be invisible, unnoticed from any military organizations and also undetected. We will be patient. All that exists will be torn apart from within. My father's vision of the multiverse will be realized. He lives within us. Absalon will prevail." (To Shido) "The child of divine fornication. Here to make his presence among-st us. Such a pleasant surprise." (To Elliot) "Equality is a lie and Globalization is deception. A myth to appease civilization. Simply look around and you will see the lie that life truly is. But let me tell you something. There are those with power. Whether spiritual or political has the will to lead many generations into success. But yet there are those with strength has the convictions to overcome any challenges that is presented in this false reality. And there are those who are mean't to follow. Those who are incapable of feeling anything but darkness and isolation. Those who are incapable of doing anything with the exception of servitude and meager are yet serving other organizations in this worthless existence. That's why my friend is that death and destruction can only led to a true revelation." '' (To Shido and Vegeta) ''"To be honest with you both, there's nothing special about being born or basically life in general. Not a single thing. Most of the 13 multiverses are just death, nothing more. In this multiverse of ours, the birth of a new life on some corner from a universe or a planet is nothing but a tiny, insignificant flesh waiting to be killed. Death is a normal thing. It is the natural progression. So let me ask you a question. Why live? "The true example of our philosophy is war and death. The real measure of our power is omnipotence. The highest truth of Abyssalism is absolute victory." "Lets just say i'm interested in the extinction of every living creature on planet Earth." (To Katarina) "Here sister, in my meditation chambers, I can see the 5th multiverse with my own eyes. I can visualize and sense vast armies, powerful fleets and invincible warriors who believe in my father's philosophy is prepared for battle. Such a wondrous fascination. With my own powers, my imaginations can make them a reality." (To Vegeta) "Without death, your victory has no meaning. Without death, you will not advance or anticipate my movements. Without death, there are only stagnation and delusion." "Der Tod ist die einzige wahre Flucht." Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Abyssal Category:Gods